Conventionally, ClientMatch™ technology allows a network device to move a client device associated with one radio of one access point (AP) to another radio of the same or a different AP. When a client device on a network is in the midst of a delay-sensitive or disruption-sensitive transaction, a network infrastructure needs to determine whether the client device should be steered to another radio and/or access point due to poor performance of the current radio of the access point to which the client device is associated with.
If the network infrastructure decides not to move a client device while it is on an active call, the client device may suffer poor call quality if the call is associated with an extended duration. On the other hand, if the network infrastructure decides to move the client device to be associated with a better radio during its active call, the call quality will degrade momentarily during the transition. If the call does not last too long, then the cost of moving the client device cannot be justified by the slight improvement in the call quality. Therefore, conventionally, a network infrastructure lacks ability to make intelligent decisions in these situations.